Revelations
by redruMxx13
Summary: BBxL. When you finally have your revelation, will it be too late? Sort of hints towards spoilers. Takes place before episode 25 of the anime. Rated M for lemons. *This story is not related in ANY way to my story Saccharinity.*


The dark-haired man took a final drag from his cigarette before stepping into the elevator, tossed it into a nearby trash can and stepped into the doors. They shut begrudgingly slowly and the cubicle began to ascend its surprisingly short journey to the twenty seventh floor. It wasn't Beyond's first time doing this- these trips were occuring increasingly frequently lately, and the detective had recently given him a security bypass card to be able to take the elevator without calling over the security system first. Getting by Watari was not hard in the least, and the reliability rate of the mechanical security was so high that L never bothered to hire guards. The doors opened and Beyond was in front of the detective's room within seconds. He flashed the red card in front of a scanner, prompting a small 'ping' from the system followed by the sound of the heavy, high-tech locks opening.

Beyond stepped into the room and found L standing in front of the entrance way, his hair mussed and dark shadows creeping under his abysmally dark eyes, indicating he hadn't slept for the last few days.

"I heard the locks and figured it would be you." There was a slight hint of animosity in his voice. His dark eyes were hooded with a look of detachment. "It's been almost a month, has it not? I was beginning to grow hopeful you had became tired of visiting me, though I see my suspicions had been in vain."

Beyond peeled his black jacket off and tossed it over the back of a chair, ignoring the detective's untruthful comment. He had known that he would be back. He came back every time. The lights seemed dimmed; Beyond knew from observation that L only did this when he had gone a week or longer without any sleep so that bright lights would not cause the onset of a migraine, which proved to be a nuisance to the never-ending accumulation of detective work that needed to be tackled.

"You haven't slept in a while. Have you missed me?" he asked jokingly. His voice was smooth, dark and charming.

L turned away, beginning towards his bed. "I have not slept because there is endless work to be done. You should not flatter yourself." He sat at the edge and gazed across the room, avoiding the red glare of the man standing by the door.

Beyond walked over and sat beside the frail detective. L noted that he smelled faintly of cold outdoor air and cigarettes- a terrible habit. But Beyond himself was quickly becoming a horrible habit, one the detective could not break, and that absolutely floored him. It was the one thing that L could not control. It was dangerous and senseless, completely counterproductive.

"Maybe it's just that you can't sleep alone," Beyond mocked, a devilish grin playing on his handsome masculine features. His hand moved on top of the detective's, and L felt his stomach turn a bit. His fingers were still cold from being outside in the winter chill. They traced a little circle on the top of L's hand slowly, then crept upward to encircle his wrist. He leaned into the detective's neck and placed a tiny kiss on his jawline, indulging in how soft the raven's skin was.

Beyond sighed into the detective's neck as he breathed in his clean scent. A kiss below the ear grew a bit more hungry and he couldn't help from biting ever so lightly at the tender flesh. He pressed against L's chest and found little resistance, and he easily pushed him down into the soft mattress, nestling the detective's body into the comforter he knew too well by now. Beyond straddled the raven, whose cheek rested on the bed, and pulled his wrists up by his head. The angle allowed a perfect opportunity for the seme to bow his head down and continue ravishing the detective's soft neck. He kissed below his ear, then progressively lower, until his lips were just above L's prominent collar bone. He bit down gently and began to suck, and the detective jerked in protest, but Beyond tightened his grip on his wrists and he heard a soft breath from the detective as he nibbled on the spot. As he pulled away he smiled in triumph at his trophy, a scarlet bruise that would be visible as it sat just above the neckline of L's shirt. Speaking of shirts, Beyond thought, this one had to go. He released his grip on the detective to pull his soft cotton long-sleeve above his head and toss it to the floor, revealing the raven's slim but toned body. Instantly the sight of his pallid creamy skin and rosy nipples made him want to dive straight in, but this was a game of patience and wits. Recklessness often didn't pay off.

L had stayed virtually silent, an applaudable effort to mask his desire from his uncanny partner. Beyond leaned down and ran his tongue softly over one of the rosy buds, pausing to suck the spot tenderly. He nibbled gently and he heard a soft noise catch in the detective's throat. The heat emanating from L's skin was nearly smoldering, and the seme paused to pull his own shirt off before returning to the soft spot, and as he tweaked its twin he heard L groan ever so quietly.  
>It appeared that a lack of sleep combined with sexual deprivation were triumphing in the uphill battle against the detective's nearly invulnerable ego.<p>

Beyond gracefully rose to the raven's face and pressed their lips together slowly- an oddly gentle comparison to their usually violent and erratic encounters. A fire was ingited in the seme, though, as his lips pressed against L's own pale, sugary ones, the taste of strawberry candies and cheesecake and saccharine tea pushing him further towards the edge. How a man so cold and indifferent could taste so delicious and sensual, Beyond would never understand. Becoming bolder with lust, he pushed his tongue into L's mouth and found it to be just as sweet. The soft muscle tickled the roof of detective's mouth and swirled with L's tongue. He felt the raven shift a bit under him, and his arousal pressed against Beyond's body. He held back a moan. L was making this far too difficult. He could barely resist when clearly the detective wanted it just as badly.

Somehow, though, this time felt different. Regardless of the fact that L still danced around the fact that he desired for the seme, even this tiny amount of willingness was odd coming from detective. Usually there was a fight of punches, kicks, bites, anything. Of course, they always ultimately ended in the same result of the raven pinned beneath Beyond, his typically pallid face beautifully flushed with red, panting, his chest heaving and his legs drawn up against the seme's chest, or some similar situation. Either way, his unusually compliant disposition was puzzling. Beyond knew it was absurd to assume that L could be falling in love with him. The detective couldn't possibly be enamored with such a man.

It must be the insomnia. Maybe he truly couldn't sleep alone lately.

The uke sheepishly ran his tongue along Beyond's lower lip, successfully interrupting his train of thought. He brought his hand up to brush against L's cheek as his tongue delved again into detective's mouth. His fingers ran through L's soft black locks and he broke away for a moment to glance at his parter. The detective stared up through half-closed eyes as he inhaled through slightly labored breaths, riddled with arousal. The breathtaking sight caused a bit of pain to grip Beyond's heart, and he longed for a split second to have the raven beauty solely as his own. He quickly pushed the thought away. It could never work, the seme assured himself. A fugitive simply could not have a relationship with the world's greatest detective- that was foolish, wishful thinking. Instead, he reached down to the zipper of L's jeans and pulled it down before shrugging the pants past his hips and pulling them off his legs. Another article of clothing joined the slowly growing pile on the floor. Now, all that remained on the detective was a pair of thin black cotton boxers. The contrast played nicely against his pale skin, Beyond noted, but those would have to go too eventually. He reached down and the rubbed his palm against the hot, stiff mass beneath the cotton shorts. The feeling brought to mind the memories of past meetings they'd had, L's lustful moans and his taste as he'd exploded into Beyond's mouth. The thought was almost enough for the seme to rip his own remaining clothing off and enter the detective at that very second. _Restraint,_ he reminded himself again. But it was becoming increasingly difficult as L sighed with pleasure each time Beyond's hand slid over the uke's growing erection. He squeezed a bit and L let a small groan escape his lips, which almost broke the fugitive's reserve of patience once and for all. He had to have something, anything, if he couldn't have the detective right then and there.

He sat up and moved against the headboard of the bed, beckoning L with his hand. He hastily undid his own zipper and pulled down his boxers, then as gently as he could manage (which, possibly, was by no means gentle) and twisted his hands in the detective's long, messy hair, pulling him to his neglected manhood. At first the raven was hesitant, but he quickly remembered what Beyond himself had done in this situation and placed his tongue upon the head, then cupped his lips around it. The seme groaned as L pushed his mouth down a bit further so his lips dipped just a bit below the head and returned. Beyond's hand coaxed him further and the detective repeated, this time attempting to go down fully but quickly experiencing discomfort as him mouth was filled by the fugitive. He fought back against the man's persuasive grasp and instead started again at the top and dipped his mouth down as far as it would comfortably allow, repeating the process again and again. His tongue pressed firmly against the shaft and he sucked fervently, determined to be just as pleasing as Beyond had been a month or so ago, if not better. His lips reached a bit deeper than L had expected and his partner moaned in response, causing the detective's lower regions to tingle with arousal. He continued, urged on by the outburst, and Beyond's fingers twirled in his hair.

"Mmf... L..." The sounds were heavenly to the detective. He scolded himself for the thought, and reminded himself that this was nothing more than casual sex, a necessary release from stress, something crucial to his line of work. Thoughts of this nature were unacceptable. L had previously not been familiar with the notion of falling in love with anyone, but he was intelligent enough to realize he was quickly becoming affectionate towards the fugitive and recognized that it was an emotion that needed to be crushed immediately. He could not allow these feelings to mature any further. Yet he couldn't quite get rid of them.

Every now and then, at first, Beyond would show up at the headquarters. At first he found his own way in. Eventually, L told him, if he must visit- and the detective really had no choice, as the man seemed to be able to disable nearly any security system, and it was ultimately useless putting up a fight in bed- then he should use a security bypass card instead, to avoid the risk of tripping the alarms and alerting Watari, humiliating the detective. In reality, L knew there was less than a two percent chance Beyond would set off the system, but he would rather not admit such a defeat on his part and instead issued the security pass card to Beyond on this premise. The infrequent and violent visits slowly became more habitual and while the detective still put up a fight each time, he couldn't deny to himself that he had at some unknown point began to enjoy the forbidden meetings, even if only because their taboo nature thrilled some deep part of him that was formerly unstirred. L had feared for a while now that it was becoming more than just thrill that prompted these meetings between the two, but now as he contemplated it, he was understanding that such was the reality.

His thoughts were cut short as Beyond pulled the detective up, his breath heavy, and threw him down onto his back. This was more familiar behavior for the criminal. He leaned down and sucked the raven's earlobe roughly before nibbling it. He pulled off L's boxers, leaving him entirely nude now, and gripped his manhood firmly, beginning to work him with fervor. A rush of pleasure overcame the detective and he gasped as Beyond's tongue tickled the skin below his ear. The seme quickened the pace with his hand and reached beneath L to softly massage the tightened ring of muscle. L felt himself panic a bit at the thought of the pain he knew all too well, and he winced a bit as Beyond pushed a digit into him. The feeling was horribly tight and uncomfortable at first, but the seme managed to distract him; he slickened his hand with a drop of precum that had dripped down L's shaft and formed a ring with his fingers, starting at the very tip and squeezing his hand down, then quickly repeating. His finger managed to gain full entrance, meanwhile, and he wasted no time in targeting the raven's sweet spot. He quickly located and pressed on it.

"Beyond- aah!" The detective cried out in ecstasy as the criminal repeatedly stroked his prostate while his other hand continued its ministrations. Beyond smirked at the sound of his own name, and he kissed the spot where he had earlier left a flowery dark bruise before biting down on the tender little wound. Slowly, he pushed a second digit in.

"You've really been needing this, haven't you, Lawliet? I can tell." He pressed firmly on the spot and L moaned in response, almost shocked that such a noise could have come from him. He bit down on his lip to try and quell his reaction, and he could already feel the blood pooling to his cheeks in embarrassment. The criminal removed his fingers without warning, causing the detective to wince. He watched as the man undressed fully.

"You look quite beautiful when you're blushing for me," Beyond mocked. However he could sense there was some truth in the statement, and he felt a strange sensation at the sentiment. Their eyes locked and there was a raw hunger in the seme's stare. L knew it was completely illogical to develop feelings for him, yet he couldn't help it. Beyond's dark, messy hair, handsome angular face and intense garnet eyes all attracted the detective like a moth to a flame. For a few seconds they gazed at each other. Neither spoke a word. They both knew what they were trying to ignore; both felt themselves being dragged into this. It was an unavoidable truth.

Pain flashed quickly in Beyond's eyes, but it was fleeting. He immediately grabbed the detective's legs and placed them beside his waist. Instinctively, L wrapped them around his partner's torso. He couldn't bring himself to look into his burning gaze, and turned his face to the side, swallowing down a wince of pain as the seme placed himself at L's entrance and began to push into him.

"Look at me, L." The detective couldn't comply. He knew very well that if he did he probably would never forget the memory of Beyond staring deep into his eyes as he penetrated him, and he knew that he would fall in love with him completely. He couldn't let himself fall prey to this, not when he was so close to catching Kira and putting Light Yagami behind bars. He was so close, yet he felt more empty now than ever. He couldn't let this happen.

Beyond suddenly pushed his entire length into the detective, who cried out in pain as his body struggled to adjust to the seme's girth. The criminal swiftly took the raven's face in one hand and pressed their lips together, seeking entrance with his tongue. L parted his lips to allow him, and Beyond rhythmically began thrusting his hips into his partner. L's cries, becoming less pained as the criminal continually pressed against his prostate, got lost somewhere in their kiss, muted by the passionate exchange. Beyond's hips repeatedly dipped down as he made love to the detective, gradually increasing pace as L tightened his legs around his waist.

"Hahh.. Beyond... nngh!" A particularly rough thrust caused L to bite down on his lip in a mixture between raw pain and total ecstasy. He arched his back a bit which only increased the incredible sensations.

"Mmf.. please..." His voice was breathless.

"Please what?" Beyond replied, his voice rough and equally lusty as he continued to work his hips against his partner's body. Did L even know?

The detective kept his gaze shielded. His hands gripped Beyond's chest tightly, looking for anything to hold on to. The seme could barely tolerate the sensuality of it all. Here was L, the only thing he'd ever truly wanted, trapped beneath him and wrapped around him as he held the criminal tightly. A perfect blush had made its way onto his cheeks and a fine glaze of sweat glistened on his alabaster skin. Beyond reached down and furiously pumped his hand along the detective's length, eliciting a moan that nearly pushed him past the breaking point. He rolled his hips down and pushed himself into L at the hilt and groaned at how unbelievable it felt. It was all too perfect. He took another glance at his lover. It was...

L noticed a slight change in his partner's tempo and looked up at him, nearly stopping his heart. A thin layer of sweat sparkled on his skin and his long hair clung attractively to his face, yet his  
>eyes seemed...<p>

Distant.

Nearly hollow, actually, as they appeared to be gazing at something the detective could not see. It seemed to be just above his head. Watari could not be anywhere around; L had sent him off to buy sweets. Assured it was nothing, the raven thrust his hips up to meet his partner's, hoping to draw him from his stupor. The angle created an unimaginable sensation that shot up the detective's spine and caused him stomach to twist up.

"Beyond, I'm almost... hahh.." He closed his eyes and bit his lip as waves of pleasure began to build up. The seme quickened his thrusts, slamming his hips against the detective. He gripped one of the raven's hips, digging his nails in as he moaned deeply. One hand firmly held L's cheek. "L, look at me..."

The detective knew he could not help it anymore. His eyes locked onto Beyond's own crimson irises.

"I love you, L."

The uke was taken aback completely. Beyond's gaze burned into him like a flame.

"I.. Beyond... aahh!" The criminal brushed against his sweet spot in such a way that L could take no more. He cried out and threw his arms around Beyond's neck, releasing himself. The sensual cries of the detective along with the way his body tightened around his manhood was too much to handle. He groaned and gripped his partner's body tightly as he furiously thrusted his hips, spending himself into the detective.

They rested for a minute, panting in fatigue. Beyond ran his hands through the detective's hair, whispering his name into it and placing a kiss atop his head. He pulled away so that they faced each other again. L saw a sentiment in the criminal's eyes that he had never seen before in his life; it was a horrible sense of sadness, a weighty sorrow as if Beyond knew something that no human could possibly ever know. His red eyes glistened with intangible pain.

"I love you, Lawliet."

He placed a soft kiss upon the raven's lips, one that deepened in intimacy. When he pulled away, he wrapped his arms around L and inhaled the scent of his skin, an action that chillingly reminded the detective of an animal acknowledging the scent of the dead.

"Does Watari come up during the night?"

"No. His room is on the twelfth floor."

"You haven't slept in days. I'll stay tonight to make sure you do. You can't get much work done running on empty." The seme smiled softly, but something about it felt like a lie to the detective.

Later they got into bed, and for the first time the detective slept close against someone, wound tightly Beyond's embrace. It was true that a relationship between them could not work, but he knew within his heart that he was in love with the criminal. What was love, anyway? Surely the boundaries were not so strict that L could not feel love for his uncanny partner, whose obsession with him had threatened his life just years ago. The strange image of Beyond's hollow eyes fixed above his head briefly haunted the detective, but he quickly lost interest in the  
>thought as he began to grow drowsy.<p>

"I love you, Beyond."

Beyond wrapped one arm tighter around the raven, pressing their chests closer together, and mindlessly tousled L's hair. "I love you too, L. I'm sorry we said it too late."

The detective could only assume this was Beyond's way of solemnly affirming what he already knew. They could not be together. Still, the sentiment had been returned, and with a resolute feeling of requited affection, the raven drifted off into a calm sleep, and Beyond watched in anguish as L's few remaining numbers silently ticked slowly but surely towards zero.


End file.
